This invention relates to pipe fittings, and is concerned directly with fittings that allow two intersecting pipes to cross in such a way so that one pipe does not need to be directed around the second pipe. In essence the two intersecting pipes pass each other without the need to leave the plane that the two pipes form. The design of the fitting is such that the pipes can pass by each other in the same plane without interconnecting, or intercommunicating. The use of these fittings in cases where pipes must cross paths saves labor expense because about half the connections as in present methods are needed. The use of the fittings saves material since only half the number of fittings are needed as compared to present methods. Using these fittings. Intersecting pipes can be installed without the pipes leaving the plane formed by the two pipes, thereby saving significant space as compared to present methods where one pipe must go around the other pipe. Using these fittings, the pressure drop experienced by fluids is an insignificant percent of the pressure drop using present methods, thereby improving the pressure loss in fluids in the pipe system as compared to present methods and fittings.
The design of the fittings is such that the fittings consists of an opening at each end of appropriate size to accept the pipe, and a middle section which is approximately half the height of the openings, but of equal cross sectional area as the openings. Two fittings can thus be adjoined in such a way that the longitudinal line from one opening of the fitting to the other end of the fitting will be at some angle up to 90 degrees to the longitudinal line formed from opening to opening of the second fitting. The total thickness of the combined adjoined fittings is equal to the diameter of the openings. It is also possible to adjoin fittings of different sizes. In such cases the overall thickness of the adjoined fittings will be less than the diameter of the opening of the larger fitting.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.